olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon/Neptune
"Percy, lesser beings do many horrible things in the name of the gods. That does not mean we gods approve. The way our sons and daughters act in our names…well, it usually says more about them than it does about us. And you, Percy, are my favorite son." –Poseidon, to his son Percy , in The Battle of the Labyrinth Poseidon is the Greek god of earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, storms, and other water bodies. He is the son of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea, as well as one of the Big Three. His Roman counterpart is Neptune. History Poseidon was born from Kronos and Rhea, rulers of the Titan race. Kronos feared that one of his children would seize his throne like what he did to his father, so he imprisoned the gods along with his elder siblings by swallowing them whole. Rhea managed to save Poseidon's youngest sibling Zeus and raise him secretly in order to free his captive brothers and sisters. When reaching adulthood, Zeus managed to infiltrate his father's palace and trick him into ingesting a purgative, freeing Poseidon and the others. They soon joined their brother and waged a war of vengeance against Kronos and the Titans. It was during this war that Poseidon would gain the allegiance of the Telekhines and receive a powerful Trident that he would use to symbolize his authority among the gods. After Kronos was destroyed and his followers were exiled; Poseidon, Zeus , and their brother Hades divided the earth between them and respectively claimed the Sea, Sky, and Underworld to rule. Afterwards, Poseidon's brother, Zeus , imprisoned the Telekhines to Tartarus because they used dark magic. However in some versions of the story, he, like his brother Zeus , did not share the fate of his other brother and sisters who were eaten by Kronos. He was saved by his mother Rhea, who concealed him among a flock of lambs and pretended to have given birth to a colt, which she gave to Kronos to devour. According to Diodorus Siculus Poseidon was raised by the Telekhines on Rhodes, just as Zeus was raised by the Corybantes on Crete. Personality Poseidon is overall a benevolent god even though he shares many characteristics with Zeus including pride, stubbornness, and being temperamental. However, he appears to have matured over the centuries to a point where these attributes do not dominate him to the same extent they do Zeus , making him much more reasonable (which is strange because in the myths Poseidon was considered the moodiest of the gods). Poseidon loves and cares for his children and watches over them more than most of the other gods, actively giving them advice, and aiding them indirectly, though this might be since he only has one son. Poseidon has a more caring and overall human personality, which Percy inherited many traits from. His personality in the book is the same in the movie, being calm and slow to anger unlike Zeus . Poseidon also has a very particular sense of humor, sometimes making it hard to tell if he is joking or not. After Percy saves Mount Olympus, he tells him he can now claim all his other children and gives Percy a wink as if he's joking. He also has a habit of toying with his younger brother. As Zeus is begrudgingly thanking his brother for his help in defeating Typhon, Poseidon would interrupt with phrases like "I'm sorry brother. What was that?" and correcting him when Zeus says it would have been "difficult" instead of "impossible" to defeat Typhon. It has also been shown that he is very protective as seen in The Last Olympian when Percy in attempting to convince him to help Olympus, he states that he must protect his home (the sea), but Percy then reminds him that Olympus is his true home. Due to caring dearly for his children, according to Polybotes; Poseidon's greatest weaknesses is his demigod son, Percy Jackson , as if Percy is harmed the giants believe that Poseidon will weaken. In The House of Hades, it is implied by Hazel that Poseidon has a dark side, something which is reflected by his other son, Sciron. Appearance Poseidon has black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan, as well as "smile crinkles" around his eyes and cheeks. When casual (which is almost always), he wears Birkenstocks (leather sandals), khaki Bermuda shorts, and a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it (or any other Hawaiian shirt), and a battered cap decorated with fishing lures which says "NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT." Sally Jackson describes him to be "handsome, tall, powerful yet gentle." During The Last Olympian, Poseidon's visage has aged to that of an old man due to his kingdom being destroyed in his battle with Oceanus, having white/gray hair and beard, and an aged face. When Percy asks what happened to him, he says he chooses to reflect the state of his realm, and it is not in a good state. However, when he abandoned the battle to fight Typhon, his appearance returns to normal. Poseidon's demigod son, Percy Jackson, is noted to be nearly the spitting image of his father, with black hair and green eyes, Percy also inherited Poseidon's good looks, as was noted by Hades in the movie and as Hazel mentioned in The Son Of Neptune, "he had the good looks of a Roman god." Abilities As one of the Big Three, Poseidon has the ultimate powers a god can possess, and is rivaled only by his brothers, Zeus and Hades. Hydrokinesis: As the Lord of the Sea, Poseidon has absolute control over water like Percy , only to a much greater extent. *He can withstand any amount of water pressure. *He can generate water from his body. *He can use sea waves as a form of teleportation. *He can breath underwater. *He can communicate with sea creatures. Geokinesis: Being the god of earthquakes, Poseidon has the ability to cause earthquakes, giving him the nickname "the Earthshaker" Aerokinesis: Poseidon is also known as the god of storms since he controls the weather over the seas. He can create thunderstorms and even hurricanes. However, he can also create clear skies for sailors if he wants. As god of the seas, it is unknown how far this power may extend over land. Attributes *Dolphin (animal) *Horse (animal) *Ram (animal) *Bull (animal) *Trident (weapon) *Ash and White Pine (trees) Children Greek: *Percy Jackson *Tyson *Leah McElliot *Thea Nolan *Erin Peake *Legacy: Frank Zhang Roman: *Carolina Westfield *Darrien Peake Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Olympians (Major) Category:Big Three